heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Boris Bruhalv
'''Boris Bruhalv '''is a 38 years old male Vampire Cleric, and the third player character of Waterbrick Down. Description Boris is the second Vampire to frequent the halls of Heroica and is easily spotted due to his deathly pallor. Having been turned rather recently, Boris is still adapting to his new condition and still finds it difficult to balance his past with his present situation. Trained as an excorsist in the Church of Ennoc, Boris is very familiar with his denomination's sacred writings and often has an applicable passage for every situation. The cleric is still a devoted follower of his deity even though he has been formally excommunicated from his order, and still holds out hope that Ennoc will one day show him mercy if he should prove faithful through his time of testing. Few mortal enjoyments bring the vampire pleasure any more with the exception of fine wines which are able to still appease his now blood-lusting palate and thus he can often be found with goblet in hand, enjoying the company of a few close friends within the hall. Biography Boris Bruhalv is a native to Eubric Freeport, having lived his entire life within the confines of the city. At a young age, Boris was sent to learn the ways of the priesthood from the Church of Ennoc and was trained in all the traditions and sacraments of the order. Displaying some promise in the combat of supernatural forces, Boris was commissioned as an exorcist for the church serving his community by banishing demons and evil spirits that were too mild to warrant the attention of organizations such as Heroica. Upon his tenth year of service, Boris treated a man who had come under the curse of a vampire and during the encounter was bitten before he could dispatch the creature. Upon returning to the temple, Boris's search for a cure proved fruitless and within days the cleric was formally excommunicated by the Church. Boris took to his new life hard, he quickly learned that even with all his piety he could not stave off the hunger for blood. It took time but Boris learned how to feed without transmitting the curse and Eurbric provided quite the buffet ranging from petty criminals, to daring thrill seekers who offered themselves up whether out of masochism or romanticism. In their absence Boris found that any creature would do, but he despised the horrid taste of common animals. It was during one of the earlier described "feedings" that Boris got into a scuffle with some of the Town Watch and after a short pursuit sought refuge within Heroica Hall. Experiencing the hall's welcoming atmosphere first hand, Boris determined to make something of his foreseeable future no matter his "condition". Although his healing powers are not quite as powerful as they used to be, Boris still maintains a devotion to Ennoc and regularly quotes from the sacred writings of his past order. While his faith may waver at times, the vampire remains convinced that he is simply being tested and that somehow he will one day be restored to his natural state. In the meantime Boris has found a few friends and participated in a couple of the quests, most notably securing a present for the venerable Doc Daneeka. The cleric's weapon of choice remains an iron mace and the vampire always ensures that his stock of potions and explosives never runs dry if he can help it. In his off time, Boris has a penchant for guessing how long it would take him to completely drain the blood from an individual's body, sometimes out loud. The vampire still enjoys a goblet of wine and rousing debates of the theological or philosophical nature when such company as he deems honorable is around. Heroica Records * Joined Heroica as a Cleric on the 18th of December, 2014 * Successfully completed Quest#123: A Present for Doc Daneeka at Level 4 on the 27th of January, 2015 * Successfully completed Quest#128: A Study in Red Death at Level 8 on the 30th of May, 2015 * Successfully completed Quest#141: A Bone to Pick at Level 11 on the 22nd of October, 2015 * Has a good reputation among the Guild of Invision and the Ji Pei * Joined Crescent Union on the 31st of December, 2015 Gallery Category:PCs